Stay
by heidipoo
Summary: A year together; that was all it took for them to fall. Kaitlyn was alienating the ones she loved, while Sheamus dealt with his anger issues. They're about to call it quits until one realization changes their lives forever. They need each other more than anything in the world now. How much can you take before you decide if it's time to leave, or time to stay?
1. Set It Free

**Author's Note: Hola my lovely readers. I start my grade eleven year in high school next week, and I always like to give myself a little project during school. So, that's where this story comes in! I've been wanting to do this angsty Kaitmus fic for a while now, so I have most of it planned out. I'm shooting for the stars on this one because it will be at least 30 chapters, and I'm hoping to get at least 300 reviews. I know Kaitmus isn't that popular, so I encourage you all to write it! Any who, I'm rambling, so without further ado, I give you: Stay.**

* * *

Their love was a complicated thing; maybe it was too complicated. One minute, everything would be okay and fine; sunshine and roses if you wanted to cliché it. The next minute, well, let's just say that it was complete chaos. He was always yelling at her, she was always making false accusations. A door would slam, then crying would ensue. Maybe their relationship was a mystery to the outside eye. It was a dysfunctional relationship, there was no doubting that. For some reason, it was like the more they fought, the more they loved each other. Maybe their arguments fueled their love? It was hard to tell.

Sheamus and Kaitlyn did love each other; that was apparent. He was so sweet to her, she appreciated his romantic gestures, and they both put effort into the ship. Everyone in the WWE thought they were adorable together, but they didn't know about the fights that the couple had. They had only been together for a little over a year, in fact, their one year anniversary together had just passed. There was love there, you could tell it was within them.

In fact, if one looked at the relationship, they might say that it wasn't the couple that caused the arguments and problems, but rather the individuals partaking in the ship. Which could be very true in this case. Sheamus was always so quick to get angry and yell because he would admit that he had anger issues. That was why he was such a good competitor in the ring, his anger fueled him. He knew he had to work on this; he knew he had issues. He did love Kaitlyn too, with all of his Irish heart, but every couple had their fights, right? That was what he wanted to keep telling himself.

Kaitlyn on the other hand was more passive than aggressive. She'd rather talk things out than fight, but once Sheamus ignited that firecracker inside of her, there was nothing you could do to stop the hybrid diva. She was always so insecure because of her past relationships. Notably because she wasn't the prettiest or skinniest diva in the WWE locker room. She was always so afraid that Sheamus would pick someone else over her. She didn't believe that Sheamus thought she was incredibly beautiful; body, mind, and soul.

The arguments were always verbal; never physical. Sheamus was too much of a gentleman to lay his hands on a woman he loved, or any woman for that matter. The fights usually ended the same too. The Irishman would storm off and leave the apartment that he and Kaitlyn shared together, and Kaitlyn would end up crying herself to sleep in the big empty bed. He would come back after she fell asleep, and the two would wake up in each other's arms, and everything would be content again. Their problems were never really resolved; they were just forgotten in that moment. That blissful moment in the morning where everything was peaceful. Maybe they realized that their love was more important than some silly fights.

They both knew that this type of relationship wasn't healthy, but they couldn't deny their love for each other. Love is patient, and love is kind, but problems like these don't just solve themselves. It just lingered there in the back of their minds, neither one of them really acknowledging it.

"You know, Sheamus..." Kaitlyn began one morning as the two were laying in bed together. It was another one of those quiet blissful moments; the ones where the sun is rising behind the bedroom curtains, and they were the only couple in the world right now. "I've been thinking a lot lately." She added as she drew aimless circles on his bare chiseled chest.

She then heard him intake a breath, "About what, lass?" Sheamus asked as he ran a big hand through her two toned locks of hair as they splayed about on the pillows. The apartment was still quiet; the only thing you heard was the occasional chirp or tweedle of a bird outside the window.

"We fight a lot." She stated in the obvious. The word fight just lingered in the air and it tasted sour coming off her tongue, but it was the truth, and the truth hurts. They both knew it. "It's not healthy. Maybe we should take a break." The hybrid diva continued as she felt the ginger press a sweet kiss into her temple. It was the little things and moments that made her really love him, but the fighting wasn't good for either of them. It was quite the opposite.

"But I love you, Kaitie." Sheamus replied simply as he used the nickname he gave her long ago when they first met. He was unsure of what to say to his girlfriend. He had never considered this happening to him.

"I love you too." She sighed as she looked up at him though her long lashes. "But I think it would be good for us." His emerald eyes were blazing, it was like he was reading into her soul. "Okay?"

"Just a break?" He questioned, trying to get into the head of the woman he loved. He tried to understand her reasoning for this, but found nothing. Was she really hurting that bad from the fighting? "I don't really know about this Kaitie. I mean, I know you're the one for me. Why jinx it?" Sheamus asked as he looked down at her and his gazed softened. God, she looked so innocent and beautiful in the morning. It killed him that she was sitting here, naked in his arms, suggesting a break up.

"You know that saying? If you love something set it free, if it comes back it was always yours... If not, then it was never meant to be?" She questioned.

"I've heard of it." He answered.

"Well, I think that applies to us." Kaitlyn explained. "If we come back to each other, then we'll know. If not... Then we're better off apart." She added. Sheamus took this into consideration and realized that she was right. But he didn't want to take this break at all. He loved her though, so he would do it for her, he would set her free.

"If that's really what ya want. Then okay." He agreed.

"I love you." She replied immediately. Of course, he knew that already, but Kaitlyn felt like she had to make sure he knew. Just because they were taking this break didn't mean she didn't love him anymore. Kaitlyn was in love with Sheamus, she probably always would be, and everyone knows that you can't just fall out of love.

"I love you too." He said back. "I guess I'll move my stuff out of the apartment soon." Nothing else was said as the two continued to lay in one another's arms contemplating what was going to happen with them next. Maybe a break would make things better, maybe it would make things worse. Hopefully the saying held true to its word, so they would set each other free without any harm.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you guys think? To be continued...? c:**


	2. In the Moment

The next week or so Sheamus started to move his things and belongings out of the apartment he shared with Kaitlyn, and into his old apartment he used to live in. Kaitlyn would stay here, until their break was over, or what ever might happen to them. The two really weren't sure of what was to happen or anything yet. This whole situation just felt really strange. It was like they couldn't be normal around each other anymore. Things felt different.

"I guess that's the last of it." Sheamus said tiredly as Kaitlyn followed him outside the small apartment. He carried the last box of his things to his car. The Florida sun was shining down on them as it was a nice sunny day out. Sheamus felt extremely awkward as he put the last box in the back seat of his vehicle. He felt even more awkward because Kaitlyn was watching him pack his things. She was making this way harder than it needed to be.

"I guess so." Kaitlyn replied a little nonchalantly as Sheamus turned around to face her. He had his ginger eyebrows knitted together, and he rubbed the back of his neck a bit uncomfortably. The whole taking a break thing really hadn't even settled in to them yet. It hadn't even registered to Kaitlyn yet, even though she was the one who suggested it. She still felt a little weird about it.

The once couple then stood there for a little longer before Sheamus leaned down to kiss the hybrid diva on the cheek. The sun was hot on them, and Kaitlyn tried to savor the feeling of his slightly chapped lips and stubbly beard on her sensitive skin. She felt alive, and unsure, and something was just eating her up inside.

"See you at Raw." The Irishman concluded as he turned to leave, that is, until Kaitlyn grabbed his arm to turn him around.

"Sheamus, don't be like that." Kaitlyn said as she looked up at him.

"Like what?" He asked.

Kaitlyn wracked her mind for the right word, "Awkward." She finally spoke. The word felt weird to say. Nothing was ever awkward with them, but now, everything was. It was strange.

He gave a little chuckle, "Kaitie, ya got me confused here. Do ya want me to leave or not?" He asked. It was quiet for a moment as she looked into his emerald eyes. They showed a little confusion, and hurt.

"I... I don't know." She answered truthfully. "We need the break... But, I, I love you." She added as she rubbed her muscular arm. She didn't want to fight with Sheamus, but she didn't want him to leave either. She was starting to rethink the break situation. But she wasn't sure on what to do.

"I love you too, Kaitie." Sheamus answered and he turned to leave again. Kaitlyn watched him for a little bit, until she felt a wave of fever wash over her, and suddenly she just couldn't contain herself. She spun him around, and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. Sheamus was confused, but he wouldn't deny her of what she wanted. He packed her inside the apartment and to the bedroom that they used to share, and he laid her down on the big king sized bed gently.

Sheamus wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't care. This might have been the last time he'd be able to do this with Kaitlyn so he was going to take full advantage of it; he was going to make love to her. Kaitlyn most definitely wanted this. He placed wet kisses all over her skin because she begged for it. She pawed at him and she craved him as she moaned and fisted his ginger locks of hair. He cherished her body, as she did the same to him. God, this would never get old to them.

"Sheamus..." The diva moaned as he plunged into her with no regrets. Together, they made love. They weren't sure why they did it; maybe for reassurance of their decision to take a break, maybe because they loved each other...? Maybe it was just because they both wanted it, and they wouldn't deny their wants.

"Kaitlyn..." Sheamus sighed over and over again into her neck as he finally reached his peak and collapsed on top of her. The hybrid diva's breathing was heavy as Sheamus laid his head on her chest and she ran her nimble fingers through his hair. Her mind was blank as she just thought about what happened. Getting caught up in the moment could really screw you over big time.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as the Irishman propped himself up on his elbow to look at her.

"For what?" He asked with his eyebrows knitted together.

"I just needed that to hold me over." She admitted with shame.

"Really?" He asked, as he was still out of breath.

"I don't want to fight." Kaitlyn said defensively as she sat up in bed and looked down at him. "So... I'll, uh, see you at Raw?" She added a little unsure as she stared down at the man she loved. Sheamus said nothing as he waited for his breathing to slow down. He then got out of bed and Kaitlyn watched a little confused.

"I love you." The ginger said for the last time as he dressed and left the apartment. Kaitlyn merely stayed in bed and watched him leave, and once he was gone, she couldn't help but to succumb to her tears. It had felt like forever since she had cried, or since they had an argument. What would happen now? Would they come back to each other? Or was it never meant to be? Only time would tell, but she was afraid that Sheamus was really done with her.

"I love you too... I always will." She said, but he had already left, so Sheamus couldn't hear her.


	3. Lonely Tonight

So there they were, Kaitlyn and Sheamus had begun their separation. It felt strange to say the least, the apartment was empty. Kaitlyn felt alone, there was no one to hold her at night, the bed felt so empty to her. The hybrid diva even often times found herself calling out for Sheamus, but then feeling stupid as she remembered he wasn't there. She felt like there was something missing, like there was a hole. Maybe they were meant to be together. Who knew?

"So... You guys actually broke up? As in like, done?" Layla asked as she was on the phone with Kaitlyn. "AJ, Nattie, and I thought you guys were going to get married soon, and then you hit us with this bombshell..." She added with over dramatic emotion in her voice.

"I wouldn't actually call it a break up... Maybe..." Kaitlyn trailed off, searching for the right word but found nothing. It was a break up, and a stupid one at that. "I'm just confused Lay..." The diva added. Which was the truth, she was confused, and she felt a little out-of-body.

"Why?" The British diva asked.

"Because all we do is fight. Constantly. But I love him, and he's so sweet to me." She replied as a smile played on her lips just thinking about Sheamus. God, she missed him like crazy, and she wondered what he was up to and if he was missing her as well.

Layla chuckled a bit, "If you really love him, things will work themselves out."

"You really think so?" The two toned woman asked.

"Love conquers all." Layla said with a smile in her voice. "Oh, honey, I've got to go. I'll see you at Raw, right?" She then asked.

"I don't know, I've been feeling kind of sick." Kaitlyn replied nonchalantly.

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you soon love. Bye." Layla said and hung up the phone. Kaitlyn sighed as she stretched out on the couch some more and turned her attention to the TV, as The Simpson's theme song played. She had been sleeping on the couch lately so she wouldn't feel lonely; although it didn't help much because the couch smelled like him. Suddenly, her phone rang and she picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was a picture of she and Sheamus on the beach together holding hands, which meant that Sheamus was calling.

"This break is good for us." The hybrid told herself as she pressed ignore on the call. But inside she was dying to talk to him. Sheamus sighed as he heard Kaitlyn's voicemail, _"Hey, it's Kaitlyn! I'm too busy kickin' ass right now so call back later."_

"Hey Kaitie... It's me," He started on the voicemail. "I was just, uh, calling up to check on you... Call me back, I love you." He finished and hung his phone up. Life had been tough for him right now. Living in the new apartment was hell, and he hated it. Everything he did reminded him of her, and he wasn't sure why. He missed Kaitlyn terribly, and he longed to hold her in his arms. In his mind, he promised himself that if Kaitlyn took him back, he'd be a changed man.

It had been a total of three weeks since Sheamus and Kaitlyn had spoken to, or saw each other. The Irishman was confused and worried. Why wasn't she coming to the shows? Was she doing it on purpose to avoid him? "Hey, uh, have ya seen Kaitlyn?" He kept asking around the arena. But everyone said that she wasn't here tonight.

"Oh, Sheamus!" Layla called as she was running down one of the big hallways after the big man. She finally caught up with him and stopped to catch her breath.

"Have you seen Kaitie?" Sheamus asked the British woman as he ran a hand through his ginger locks of hair. "I've been looking all over for her." He added.

"I talked to her a while ago, and she mentioned being sick." Layla replied. "Maybe you should call her." The diva suggested with a shrug.

"Thanks lass." Sheamus said with a small smile and walked away. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kaitlyn's number. He knew it by heart, and hopefully she would answer this time. The ginger was genuinely worried about her, and he wanted to make sure that she was okay. He tapped his foot impatiently as he listened to the dial tone.

_"Hey, it's Kaitlyn-"_ Frustrated that she wouldn't answer the phone, he was just going to fly back to Florida and go to her apartment. He'd get on a flight as soon as Raw was over. There could be something seriously wrong with her, and he wouldn't be there to support her.

"Damn it." Sheamus cursed as he put his phone back in his pocket and headed back to the locker room. In his heart, he knew that they should have never taken this break. Why did he let Kaitlyn talk him into it? Sheamus then chuckled, he knew why... It was because he loved her, and he'd let her talk him into anything.

Kaitlyn sighed as she stared at the phone in her small hands, how long would she be able to avoid him like this? She knew that he was suspicious as to why she hadn't been showing up to the Raw show or the SmackDown taping, but now his suspicions would be confirmed. "I should just call him right now, tell him everything." The hybrid diva said to herself but then shook her head. She couldn't, she wouldn't dare. This would ruin everything for them.

She rested her hand over her toned abdomen and her hazel eyes then darted up to the counter where the box of positive pregnancy tests sat. Suddenly, Kaitlyn began to cry; and it wasn't the quiet crying either. It was the type of crying where you sobbed, and your ribs hurt. The lump in her throat was consuming her. How would she tell Sheamus that she was pregnant?


	4. The Definition of Not Leaving

Sheamus sighed as he stepped out of the little yellow taxi cab outside the Florida apartment that he once shared with Kaitlyn. It was pretty late at night, but he didn't care. He had to know what was going on with Kaitlyn. He had to know why she wasn't answering her phone or coming to the shows. Taking the old key out of his pocket, he opened up the door quietly, afraid that she'd be sleeping. But when he opened the door, he found the hybrid diva sprawled out and asleep on the couch.

The Irishman then shut the door gently so he wouldn't make any noise, but Kaitlyn was always a heavy sleeper. He then wondered if she'd been sleeping on the couch since he left. The ginger stood over her and watched her sleep with the noise of TV advertisements playing in the background. It was dark, but her beauty illuminated the living room. God, it had been forever since he had last seen her. She was so beautiful, especially since she was sleeping, but there was something different about her. Sheamus could almost tell.

Deciding to be nice, Sheamus scooped the muscular diva up lightly off the couch and bridal style carried her to the big bed; she felt so good in his arms, and he had missed the feeling of her skin against his. He'd wait until she was awake to talk to her though. After all, it was nearly three in the morning. He couldn't sleep though, he was too wound up, so he waited in the living room instead.

Five in the morning rolled around, and Kaitlyn tossed and turned in the bed until she woke up. Her brain was foggy because she couldn't remember how she got to the bed. The last thing she remembered was crying herself to sleep because of the pregnancy tests. Getting out of bed slowly she headed to the bathroom to urinate, and she subconsciously called out, "Sheamus, you want coffee?" But then she caught herself because she realized he wasn't there. She was still getting used to this break thing even after almost a month. It was still difficult.

"I'd love some." She heard Sheamus answer in that Irish accent she adored, and when she walked out of the small bathroom he was standing right there.

Kaitlyn clutched her hand over her chest because the big guy had startled her, "Wait a sec... Is this a dream?" She asked.

Sheamus chuckled, "Not at all lass." He replied. Kaitlyn's eyes bulged. Then that meant that he was really here with her.

"How... How did you get here?" She replied as she led him back to the small couch to sit down.

"I drove." The Irishman shrugged a little too nonchalantly for Kaitlyn's liking. Albeit, she did miss him, but this little visit was making her anxious. She wasn't sure if she should deliver the good news or not. She wondered if he was here to break it off for good.

"No... No... I meant why? Why are you here?" She asked again, rephrasing her question.

"You weren't answering my calls Kaitie." Sheamus' voice softented. "I was worried about ya." And in that moment, Kaitlyn knew that she had to tell him that she was pregnant. She loved Sheamus with all her heart, and she couldn't see herself with anybody else in her life. Kaitlyn knew that he was the one for her, for good. Maybe the surprise pregnancy was fate's way of telling them that they should stay together. Maybe that the break wasn't supposed to happen, but that they were meant to be.

"Let me make you that coffee, and then we need to talk." The hybrid diva replied as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. Sheamus stood up confused and followed her. "It's kind of a big deal." She added. Kaitlyn just hopped that she wouldn't scare him off now. They had to be in this together, and it would be a real disappointment if Sheamus let her down.

"Talk? About what?" He asked. Kaitlyn merely ignored him as she began preparing the coffee pot. She only shook her head. "Kaitie, come on." Sheamus begged over and over again. The diva just made the coffee. She knew that Sheamus liked his coffee black as she made it.

"So... This is pretty serious." Kaitlyn began as she gave the ginger a small coffee cup as they stood by each other. Sheamus nodded and sipped his coffee.

"Why aren't you having any?" He asked, referring to the coffee. It was now or never, and she chose now.

"See, that's the thing..." She started. "I'm pregnant." Kaitlyn spoke slowly. In that moment, time seemed to freeze. Sheamus' mouth stay agape as Kaitlyn rubbed her hands over her stomach. Without warning, Sheamus' coffee cup came clashing to the hard floor with a loud noise, spilling coffee everywhere. "Sheamus, you okay?" Kaitlyn asked, forgetting all about the spilled coffee on the kitchen floor.

"You're really pregnant?" He questioned in the silence of the room.

"I took a whole box of pregnancy tests." She confirmed.

"Oh..." He said nothing else.

"Sheamus, I know we were taking a break and everything but you can't leave... I need you, we need you most right now. It was dumb to take that break in the first place." Kaitlyn added referring to the baby. "No matter how tough it gets, I need you to... No, I want you to stay." She finished as she teared up a bit.

Sheamus smiled as he took Kaitlyn into his big arms, "Looks like we found our way back to each other." He said, quoting the saying that Kaitlyn said when the two had split up.

"I love you." She replied.

"You too." He answered. But now, they weren't sure what was going to happen with one another.


	5. Letting Dreams Go

Since Sheamus found out Kaitlyn was pregnant, he gladly moved back in with her into the old apartment they shared together. Things were actually going pretty well for the two again, and they hadn't fought yet. They spent the first couple of days back together just entangled in each other, they had missed each other deeply. It was like they were soulmates, and they knew that. They knew that they were destined to be with one another again; like two puzzle pieces that were finally connected. It was like the pregnancy was a sign.

"You know." Sheamus started as he and Kaitlyn lay in bed together again. It was one of those blissful mornings. One where they woke up in each other's arms, one where they could be enveloped in each other's scents, one where they could just feel the love radiating off each other. "I'm glad that we're back together." He added, his voice a little thick with sleep in the early morning hours.

"Why's that?" Kaitlyn replied, her voice just barely above a whisper.

Sheamus let out a small chuckle, "Ain't that obvious lass?" He asked, "I love ya. Even though we're a little rough around the edges, we can work. We go together." The Irishman summed up, and Kaitlyn merely sat there pondering about his words. It moved her, and she was content with the way things were right now.

"I love you too." That was all she said, and she felt the ginger press a kiss to her temple, like he always used to. She was glad that things were back to the way they used to be before she suggested that stupid break. The hybrid diva decided right then and there that no matter how tough things got, she would stick it out, and they would work through it.

"You're gonna have to go to the doctor soon, right?" He then asked, breaking the silence again.

Kaitlyn nodded, "Pretty soon." She said. "And I'll have to at least go on maternity leave."

"You're gonna do that this week?" Sheamus then replied.

"I have to. I can't wrestle pregnant, it's dangerous." She said as she looked up into his green eyes through her lashes.

"Whatever you think is best. We're in this together." He concluded.

Later that week at Monday Night Raw, Kaitlyn and Sheamus were going to have a very important meeting with Vince McMahon and WWE Creative about her pregnancy and maternity leave. Albeit, she was nervous, she knew that this was important for her, Sheamus, and their baby. She had to plan a future, and she had to do it quick; nine months only went by so fast. Maybe after she had the baby, she'd be able to go back to WWE someday.

"Kaitlyn, Sheamus!" Vince McMahon bellowed as the couple walked into the small makeshift office in the arena. "What brings you two here today?" He asked in that all too familiar scruffy voice. Sheamus greeted with a handshake, and he and Kaitlyn sat down on one of the leather sofas.

"Well, Vince... As you know, Shea and I have been together for a while..." The hybrid diva started nervously. After all, she was one of the best divas in this company, and for her to be gone for maybe up to a year in a half was bad for business. "And, uh, we just wanted you to know that I'm expecting." She finished as Vince sat down beside them on the couch.

For a moment, he was speechless, but then he spoke, "Why didn't you guys inform us earlier that you were trying to conceive?" He asked as he eyed the both of them.

Sheamus chuckled, "Trust me, this wasn't planned."

"It just happened." Kaitlyn added.

"Ah, well in that case, I guess you can be granted for maternity leave Kaitlyn. What about Sheamus?" Vince asked.

"No, I'll still be wrestling." He answered before Kaitlyn could even open her mouth, and this caused her to give the ginger a strange look. That's not what the two had discussed before they came in here. That was really out of line.

"Well then, I wish you the best in having your baby. See you soon Kaitlyn." Vince concluded as he left the office.

Sheamus then sighed, "Well, that went a lot better than I expected it to be." He joked. Kaitlyn merely looked up at him and nodded.

"Uh, yeah." She said and made her way to the diva locker room to say goodbye to her friends. She was still a little mad on the inside because Sheamus had totally gone and surprised her with all that. Sheamus had a match tonight at Monday Night Raw, but Kaitlyn decided to just ignore him until it was time to head back to the hotel they were staying at.

Finally, when it was time to go, the couple found each other and got in the rental car. The Irishman noticed something wrong with Kaitlyn immediately, just by the way she was so pucked up around him. "Alright, what'd I do?" He asked as soon as he started to drive. The diva just turned to look out the window. "You're really gonna ignore me?" He asked again, and still got no answer. "Kaitie... How are we gonna fix this if you won't talk to me?" He added with a sigh.

"You expect me to just sit at home all the time while you go out and live your dreams?" Kaitlyn snapped. "I have dreams too, you know?" She added. "You said we were in this together!"

"Kaitie, I don't want to fight. Please..." Sheamus begged.

"You should have thought about that before you made the decision to leave me alone at the house while you fucking go out and do whatever." She retored, and Sheamus flinched. He absolutely hated when she cussed at him, because it made him feel worthless. Suddenly, he took the diva by surprise and pulled over. "What are you doing?" She demanded. "Keep driving!"

"Kaitie, listen." The Irishman said as he turned the key in the ignition to turn the car off. "You're not yourself right now." He said calmly, "You've got these hormones, and I understand you're angry, and I understand that this is not what we agreed on. But we can discuss this as adults, instead of yelling at each other like animals. I don't want to fight, but you put up this guard and ya make me."

"Okay." Kaitlyn replied, deciding to hear him out.

"You're pregnant. We're gonna have a family, and I need to provide for our family, you know? I'm sure Vince will give me a lighter schedule, everything will be okay." He finished, and it was silent for a moment as Kaitlyn took in his words.

"You're right... I'm sorry." She said as she looked up at him, her hazel eyes welling up with tears.

"No need to cry, love." Sheamus said as he cupped her face and gave her a small kiss. He definitely meant what he said when he promised to be a changed man, but would he be able to be this calm and collected during all the fights they had?


	6. Healthy Environment

About a week later, it was now time for Sheamus to take Kaitlyn to the doctor. Albeit their last heated argument, things had been going pretty well for them considering the current situation. Sheamus had been nothing but affectionate, after all, Kaitlyn was testy these days, and he didn't want to mess up again. He loved her more than anything, and he was sure that she did too. But would it be easy for him to go back to his old angry ways? Maybe so. Kaitlyn wasn't so sure about that, but anything was possible. Sometimes things just happened, without reason, without rhyme, without even anybody noticing.

"Kaitie, are ya ready yet?" Sheamus asked as he stood by the front door of the apartment. He had been ready long ago, wearing some khaki cargo shorts and a lightly colored V-neck, with his hair brushed down. This Florida heat would be the death of him one day.

"Yeah Shea! Hang on!" Kaitlyn called back after a few moments had passed. Sheamus sighed, she always took so long to get ready. But then he smiled because no matter how long she took to get ready, she always looked good, and the Irishman knew that she was doing it just for him. "Okay, let's go." She said as she walked towards Sheamus, pulling him out of his thoughts. He then took a moment to glance over her.

Due to the heat, the hybrid diva was wearing a strapless pastel blue sundress, with some matching flip-flops, and her two toned colored hair was tied up in a messy bun while some strands of hair and her bangs hung low in front of her face. She wasn't that pregnant yet as in having a noticeable baby bump, but Sheamus noticed she had that radiant glow about her.

The ginger then smiled, "You never wear your hair up." He commented.

Kaitlyn then fretted and touched the bun that was piled on the top of her head, "Why? Is there something wrong? Does it look bad?" She asked frantically.

Sheamus chuckled, "I like it. You look beautiful." He said simply as he cupped her face gently and kissed her small forehead.

Kaitlyn laughed and scrunched her nose at his touch, "Thank you." She said as she felt Sheamus grab her hand and they intertwined their fingers.

"Let's go." He said as he lead her to their car, and they were off to the doctor's office for Kaitlyn to have her first appointment. They then drove in comfortable conversation, with an occasional kiss or two. For the first time in a while, Kaitlyn actually felt like their relationship was normal; functional even. The fights were forgotten, and they were a real actual couple. She knew that the baby wasn't planned, but maybe it would help them. It would help them realize that they really, truly needed each other.

"Looks like we're here." Kaitlyn commented as they pulled into the small parking lot of what looked to be a homey doctor's clinic. Sheamus had done his research on all the clinics in their area and he liked this one the best. After all, he just wanted nothing but the best for Kaitlyn.

"Come on, love." Sheamus said as he helped the diva out of the car and intertwined their hands again.

"Okay." She replied with a small smile. When the couple walked into the door, Kaitlyn suddenly felt her chest begin to tighten up, and for the first time, she realized that this was real. She realized that she and Sheamus were going to be parents in nine months, and for the first time she was scared.

The two then checked in with the receptionist, and then waited in the small waiting room. There weren't many other people there, just a couple of really pregnant women that looked like they were about to pop any minute. Kaitlyn then laid her head on the Irishman's shoulder, and she felt him squeeze her hand. "You okay?" He whispered to her.

The diva looked up at him through her lashes, "I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"It's okay to be nervous." Sheamus told her.

"Really Shea?" She asked.

He nodded, "Promise." He replied and kissed her forehead again.

Suddenly, a nurse came out of the waiting room and called her name. That's when the two got up and headed back to one of the examination rooms. It was too early in the pregnancy to get an ultrasound, so Kaitlyn would be getting blood work done, and just a physical exam. Once that was done, the doctor would ask her some questions, and inform her of the pregnancy. Sheamus was nothing but supportive through the exam because he knew that Kaitlyn was nervous. He tried his best to calm her, and finally the exam was over.

"Okay, Kaitlyn." The doctor started, "Since this is your first pregnancy, I recommend you take it easy, maybe go get some pregnancy books to read. You know? That kind of thing." The doctor said and Kaitlyn nodded. "You're only about a month and half along, and I know that it doesn't sound like much, but relax, no stress. A healthy mommy equals a healthy baby. Got that?"

"Sure." Kaitlyn nodded again.

"You're in a healthy environment, right?" The doctor asked again. This time, Kaitlyn hesitated. She wanted to say yes, but she knew the fighting between she and Sheamus wouldn't always be controlled, and she knew it wasn't healthy. Sheamus on the other hand was oblivious to what the doctor was implying.

"She is." He interjected. "I take real good care of her." He added with a smile.

The doctor smiled back, "Okay then. I guess you're all free to go."

Later that night, after the sun had set in the hot Florida sky, Sheamus and Kaitlyn were back at their apartment, and Kaitlyn was busy cooking up a meal for her and Sheamus to eat for dinner. "Hey Kaitie." The Irishman said as he emerged from the bedroom. "Randy wants me to go out for a drink, I'll be back later." He said, referring to Randy Orton.

"No you're not." The two toned diva retorted as she turned to face her boyfriend who was standing behind her.

"What?"

"You're not going out. You're not leaving me here by myself. You're not leaving after I just stood here and cooked this dinner. And you're especially not leaving to go get drunk." Kaitlyn said as she crossed her arms.

Sheamus scoffed, "Kaitie, come on. I'm a grown man."

Kaitlyn merely rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Go." She replied as she turned back around and continued to cook dinner.

The ginger then sighed again. He absolutely hated when Kaitlyn did this. "Don't be mad." He said simply and got no reply from his girlfriend. "Kaitie..." He said again as he approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"This is what the doctor was talking about." She replied quietly. "We can't keep doing this."

Sheamus then buried his head in the crook of her neck, "I'm sorry." He mumbled as he planted a kiss there. He knew that was Kaitlyn's weak spot, "I won't go. You're more important. Let's eat dinner." And just like that, things didn't seem so functional anymore. Kaitlyn wasn't sure what would happen next.


	7. Dad Advice

A few more weeks had passed, and Kaitlyn was now almost two months along in her pregnancy. Although she was trying to follow the doctor's orders, and stay relaxed, the tension between she and Sheamus was thick. The two had been fighting again, and this time it was more frequent than usual. To get technical, the fights had been over some pretty dumb stuff too... Mostly because of Kaitlyn's changing hormones.

"You left the toilet seat up."

"Why can't I go out to drink with my friends?"

"You're distant."

"You never come and talk to me anymore."

Then finally, the time came for Sheamus to leave for a trip with the WWE. Kaitlyn was sad, yet happy at the same time. She didn't want to be home alone, but now she'd be able to get some much needed rest and relaxation. "Ya sure you'll be okay here by yourself, love?" Sheamus asked as he picked up his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Kaitlyn nodded and stepped up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on her boyfriend's lips, "You'll be back in a few days. I'll just watch The Simpsons." She teased him. It's not like they had been apart before.

"If you need anything, anything at all-" He started before he was cut off by the two toned diva.

"Call you, I know." The hybrid diva interrupted. "I can take care of myself Shea. Everything will be fine."

He chuckled, "I know lass. I'm just worried. That's all."

"You better get going or you'll miss your flight." She chided and he looked down at his watch.

"I love you Kaitie, see ya in a few days." Sheamus replied before he headed out the door. "I'll call you later."

"I love you too. Be safe!" Kaitlyn called out as she watched him get in his car, and drive down the not so busy Florida street. She then made her way back inside the apartment, and she felt peaceful. Again, some days were better than others with the whole fighting situation. Some days, they could be a normal couple, other days, they were fighting like cats and dogs. The hybrid diva then decided to make a snack, and take a nap to pass the time.

Meanwhile, Sheamus had arrived at his destination. He and a few other WWE superstars and divas had been selected to do an autograph signing before the SmackDown taping, so they all met at one of the giant arenas. It had been a while since he had been able to do this; to see his fans, to interact with the crowd, but he had been busy with Kaitlyn. Soon, he'd have to make her another doctor's appointment so that she could finally get an ultrasound.

It was really something, her being pregnant. Somehow, being a new dad hadn't really settled in yet, after all, he still had about seven months to go. But he still had so much stuff to do. It would be hectic, but as long as he and Kaitlyn did it together, things would work out fine. Right? To be honest, he kind of wanted to marry Kaitlyn soon, but would she want to get married being pregnant and all?

"Hey Sheamo!" Randy Orton greeted as Sheamus entered the building, pulling the Celtic Warrior out of his thoughts..

"Aye! Good seeing ya fella!" Sheamus replied as Randy pulled him in for one of those weird man hugs. "How have you been?" The ginger then said.

"That's not important." The Viper waved off, "The better question is, how have you been?" He retorted.

"I've been great." Sheamus answered.

"Is it true?" Randy then added.

Sheamus chuckled, "Is what true?"

"Well, word around the locker room is that you and Kaitlyn have a bun in the oven." He said as he gestured to the other superstars like CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Alberto Del Rio, and many others. The Irishman laughed, he felt as if he was a young lad in school again with the gossip and what not.

"Bun in the over? Really Randy?" Sheamus chuckled. "Is that what that's called nowadays?" He joked.

"You know what I mean." Randy urged, "Now tell us." He demanded.

Sheamus sighed, "Yeah, it's true. Kaitie's pregnant, and I'm in for one hell of a ride." He joked.

"You swear?" Randy questioned.

"Swear." The pale man answered with a smile.

"Congrats man!" Randy laughed as he shook Sheamus' hand.

"Thanks Randy, that means a lot." The ginger replied as he grinned again. He never thought about telling his co-workers, but he might as well should. After all, they would be happy for he and Kaitlyn, plus, they would find out sooner or later.

"I remember when my daughter was first born. It was probably the best day of my life." He added. "You might think it's hell, but trust me. Every mood swing, every craving, every foot rub... It's all worth it. Being a dad is great."

"Really?"

"From one dad to another." Randy joked.

"That's good to hear." Sheamus replied. "I am a little scared, you know? It's my first kid and all... What if I mess up?" He asked again as he looked over to Randy with his green eyes.

"You won't mess up, that's the thing." Orton started. "Somehow, you just know what to do. Same with Kaitlyn." He answered.

"Hm. That's really something." The ginger mused. But on the inside he wasn't so sure of himself. Somehow, he felt like he had already messed up. It was just this gut feeling inside of him. Something that didn't feel so good. What if he and Kaitlyn weren't good parents? What if they needed extra help? What if they just fought so much that Kaitlyn would leave him like before? So many questions were swirling in his clouded mind, he would have to talk to Kaitlyn immediately about this.

"Let's go get this autograph thing done." Randy said and the two walked off.


	8. Too Close For Comfort

Later that night after Sheamus had finished his duties as a top WWE superstar, he was finally able to check into one of the nicer hotels and unwind. After all, it had been a long day, and he wanted nothing more than to just take a shower, and hear Kaitlyn's voice. They hadn't really ever spent time apart, and when they did, it was always hell.

The big man had just stepped out of the shower when he heard his phone ringing and vibrating on the nightstand. He quickly pulled on a pair of boxers, knowing it was Kaitlyn calling, and answered the phone. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey." Kaitlyn replied on the other line with a hint of a smile in her voice.

Sheamus smiled at the sound of her voice, "Hey Kaitie," He greeted. "Is everything okay?" He added as he laid down on the big bed, propping his head up on one of the pillows. He wanted to make sure that she was comfortable, and even though she wasn't that far along, he wanted to make sure the baby was okay. It was weird being in a bed by himself after he was used to sleeping with Kaitlyn every night.

"I miss you." She immediately replied, her voice sounding tired. "When are you coming back home?"

Sheamus chuckled, "In a few days lass." He knew that she would miss him, after all, her hormones would start to kick in and she would get clingy, not that Sheamus minded. He enjoyed every single second he spent with his love.

Kaitlyn groaned on the other line, "Ugh. That seems like forever." She complained.

"I know..." Sheamus replied, and it was silent for a moment. The only sound he heard was her gentle breaths on the other line. "What are you doing?" The Irishman asked, wanting to change the subject. He didn't want to upset the diva knowing that she was already feeling down.

"Running bath water, about to take a bubble bath." She answered nonchalantly.

"A bubble bath, eh?" Sheamus questioned. "Wish I was there..." He added with a small smirk.

The hybrid diva then giggled, letting out a little snort on the other line, "Shea, stop!" She said playfully. "What about you?" She then added wondering what her boyfriend was up to in the hotel room all by himself.

"I'm laying down, probably about to go to sleep." He told her.

"Dream about me, okay?" Kaitlyn said with a jovial grin.

"I always do." Sheamus chuckled. "I'll call you tomorrow, goodnight love."

"I love you." Kaitlyn replied.

"I love you too." He said and hung up. Sheamus then put his phone on the charger and turned over in his bed. He sat there in his thoughts for a little bit before finally drifting into his dreams which were about Kaitlyn and the future baby. He knew he still had to have a serious talk with her as well.

Meanwhile, back in Kaitlyn's apartment, the hybrid diva had finished running her bath water in the small bathtub, lit up some candles, and was playing some soft music from the radio. The bathroom smelled of strawberries and bubblegum, which was the kind of bubble bath she had used. Kaitlyn was more than ready for this relaxation.

She lost herself for a while, just soaking in the blissful tub. But suddenly, something felt very wrong. The hybrid diva began to feel cramps near her abdominal area, and they hurt bad. She jolted up from laying in the tub, and horror struck her eyes. There was blood coming from her and it made the bathwater run red. Was she having a miscarriage? She let the bathwater out, and wrapped a towel around her quickly, then grabbed her phone. "Come on... Come on... Pick up..." Kaitlyn murmured as she dialed Sheamus' number.

It rang for a few moments before she heard his Irish brogue, "Kaitlyn?" He questioned groggily, sleep clearly etched in his voice.

"Shea... Sheamus..." Kaitlyn breathed, panic stricken in her voice.

The ginger immediately awoke with alarm, "Kaitie, what is it?" He questioned sounding extremely worried about his girlfriend and future baby.

"I think I'm having a miscarriage... Like... I don't know... I don't know what to do, I'm scared Shea." Kaitlyn said on the phone, her words were jumbled together and her voice was cracking. You could tell she was about to cry. "Can you come home? Please?" She begged. "Just come home..." She cried as she finally succumbed to her tears.

"Kaitlyn..." Sheamus started trying to calm the diva. "Listen to me lass... You need to go to the hospital, and quickly." He continued.

"But... What about you?" She questioned as she sniffled a bit, trying to get dressed. She then heard him sigh on the other line.

"Listen... Kaitie, I'm probably not going to get there in time tonight-" He started but was interrupted by a frantic Kaitlyn.

"What?"

"But I will try to hurry. I will get to ya as soon as I can... I promise." Sheamus said.

Kaitlyn nodded, "Okay Shea."

"Everything will be fine. Now go." He said and hung up the phone. Kaitlyn then did what he said as she gathered her things and hurriedly drove to the hospital. All the while, she couldn't help but to think of all the worst possible things that could happen. What if it was a miscarriage? Would Sheamus just leave her? Would their relationship be able to go through another hardship even in the current situation they were in?

Finally she was at the hospital, and she was taken into the emergency room. There, she would wait for hours just for someone to tell her if she lost her baby... And the worst part? Well that was that she had to do this all without Sheamus. He was always the strong one, not her... He always made her feel calm.

"It wasn't a miscarriage." The doctor confirmed. "But it's good that you came here. Spotting is actually quite common in the first trimester of the pregnancy... Although it's usually caused by stress... This was a close call Kaitlyn, you really need to take it easy..." The doctor drawled out and Kaitlyn said nothing as she stared out into space thanking her lucky stars. But a part of her was so mad, she was mad because she knew that this was because of the arguing with Sheamus. That was the only thing that was stressing her out.

"I'm okay..." Kaitlyn said on the phone to Sheamus as she walked up to the apartment door. She was released from the hospital that night, but that didn't help her raging doubts in her mind. "But... We need to take it easy." She said as she heard Sheamus' rough breath on the other line.

"I know Kaitie, and I'm so sorry for putting you through this." He replied and that's when Kaitlyn walked through the apartment door and saw him standing there. He must have come home while she was at the hospital. The hybrid diva hung up her phone and threw herself into his arms. "I'm so sorry Kaitie... I'm so sorry..." He kept murmuring into her two toned hair.

"I was so scared!" She shouted into his chest as tears fell down her already red cheeks.

"I know... I'm sorry." And in that moment, Sheamus knew he had to change his ways for real this time, and he was going to put a ring on Kaitlyn's finger.


	9. Empty

"I can't believe you're doing all this for me." Kaitlyn said with much disdain as she packed her clothes into a bag. The couple was still very shaken up about the almost miscarriage, albeit it wasn't serious but they were being cautious about multiple things nonetheless. Sheamus was ready and willing to make it up to her because he knew that she needed to relax. "It's too much..." She added. "Really... We can just do something simple... Dinner? A movie? Make up sex?" She then suggested as she ran a hand through her mane of hair letting out a small laugh.

Sheamus chuckled, "I just want to have a romantic night with ya... Is that so much to ask?" He questioned as he helped her pack her things. Kaitlyn rolled her hazel eyes. Sheamus was taking her to a nice hotel, and more importantly, it was a lover's hotel. You know, the one with the heart shaped beds and such; everything was way overboard. It felt so cliché and foreign to her, but she knew that it was so romantic either way. Sheamus always was the romantic type, even though he didn't look it.

"I don't want you to do this just because you feel bad about... You know..." Kaitlyn replied as she zipped up her bag, referring to the almost miscarriage. The Irishman looked at her with his emerald eyes and placed a hand over her cheek in a sweet gesture. His touch sent electricity down her spine, making her shiver.

"Kaitie..." He started, his voice low and husky, a sound that resonated deep within his broad chest. "I've been meaning to do this for a really long time now." Kaitlyn smiled at his touch, then stepped up on her tip toes to give him a chaste kiss. She loved when the two were intimate like this, it felt like they were the only people in the world.

"Alright then. Let's go." The hybrid diva said as they separated. The big man then grabbed her hand and the couple intertwined their fingers as they walked to the car. The hotel wasn't that far away, but Sheamus knew that it was the gesture that counted, and Kaitlyn was a simple kind of girl; you didn't have to spend a lot of money to impress her. That was one of her traits that Sheamus loved about her, and one that they had in common.

The hot Florida sun was just setting on the horizon when the couple arrived at the small, homey hotel. Sheamus grabbed their small luggage bag, and then grabbed Kaitlyn's hand to help her out of the car. Kaitlyn merely kept a smile on her face as they checked into their room, but once she entered, she was overwhelmed. There was a big heart-shaped bed, with white and red rose petals scattered about the sheets. Candles were strewn about the room, and the hybrid diva didn't know what to say.

"Well?" Sheamus questioned as he sat the bag down by the door, and approached Kaitlyn from behind, wrapping his big arms around her in the process. He felt her nuzzle into his touch, and tonight, they felt like a real couple again. No fighting, no yelling, just bliss, and love.

"It's beautiful." She replied simply.

"You're beautiful." He said with a grin. Kaitlyn laughed and turned around to kiss the Irishman. "So..." Sheamus drawled out as he planted little love bites on Kaitlyn's neck; he knew that she loved that and it drove her absolutely mad. "Should we get this romantic night started?" He suggested and Kaitlyn laughed as she separated herself from the big man.

"You sure don't beat around the bush, do you?" She teased as she eyed her boyfriend. "If I'm not mistaken Sheamus, I'd say you're trying to seduce me." She added with a smirk. Outside, the sun had set between the trees, and the darkness was emerging along with the shining stars.

"What if I am?" Sheamus retorted with an equal smirk that matched hers. He tried to get closer to the diva, but she kept inching towards the bathroom slowly.

"It's not going to work... Because, I have something for you." She said as she slipped into the bathroom and shut the door quickly.

Sheamus groaned, "You're killin' me here, Kaitie." He said outside the bathroom door. Kaitlyn only laughed behind the door. Luckily, before they left their apartment, she was able to slip on a little nightgown beneath her clothes. It was sheer, red and lacy, and pretty much left nothing to the imagination. Lingerie usually wasn't the diva's style, she and Sheamus had always been pretty simple about their love life, but since he was trying so hard tonight, Kaitlyn decided she would too.

Suddenly she stepped out of the bathroom, and locked her hazel eyes with Sheamus' green ones. At only a little over two months along, Kaitlyn wasn't that noticeably pregnant yet, her stomach was just a little more round. She'd start getting morning sickness pretty soon. Sheamus smiled and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked Kaitlyn up and down.

"What do you think?" The diva asked with a small smile. The ginger then grabbed her hand gently and twirled Kaitlyn around, getting a full look of the hybrid diva. His breath was hitched in his throat, and now at two months pregnant with her bearing his child, she couldn't get anymore beautiful.

"I think that you should do this more often." Sheamus chuckled.

"Oh really?" Kaitlyn asked, a dark eyebrow raised as she succumbed into Sheamus' touch. He only nodded as he picked her up gently, bridal style of course, and laid her down on the bed. Kaitlyn noticed how gentle and smooth he was being tonight, but it didn't bother her.

"I love you." The Irishman said as he hovered over her, being sure to put just the right amount of weight on her toned body.

She smiled, "I love you too, Shea." And with that, the couple began to make love for the first time since Kaitlyn became pregnant. It was passionate, and the two were lost in each other for hours, both of them climaxing multiple times. The room smelled of sweat and sex, but in a figurative sense, you could also smell love between them. After they were done, they spent their time calming down while wrapped in each other, and the sheets. The room was dark, and you could hear the sound of crickets chirping outside.

"Hey, Kaitie?" Sheamus asked, his voice cracking and erupting the silence in the room.

"Yeah?" She replied, he voice barely above a whisper. It was quiet again in the room, and this was the moment that Sheamus had been waiting for all night. Everything was perfect right now, and this was the perfect time. It was now or never, and he chose now.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, and was met with only more silence. He heard Kaitlyn take in a breath, and then she spoke softly as she nuzzled into his chest. Suddenly, the pale man felt something moist on his chest. Was she crying?

"I can't..." Kaitlyn mumbled, and in that moment, Sheamus felt completely drained and empty. Why didn't Kaitlyn want to marry him...?


	10. Little Talks

Sheamus laid there in the quiet of the night, processing what Kaitlyn had just said. He was shocked, and hurt, and confused... A part of him was dying to know why Kaitlyn, the love of his life, couldn't marry him. But most of all, he figured now would be a better time than ever to have that important talk with Kaitlyn that he meant to, so long ago.

The conversation with Randy Orton then came into mind, and the Irishman knew what he had to do. Sheamus then looked down at his girlfriend, and saw that she was still crying, well, it was more like sobbing. It really broke his heart to see her that way, she looked so fragile, and broken. "Kaitie..." He mumbled in the darkness feeling like crap that she was even being this way.

"I'm so sorry..." She cried as she rolled over to look at him. You couldn't really tell in the dark of the room, but her normally hazel eyes were now bloodshot, and she had tear stains on her reddened cheeks.

"It's okay, love." The Irishman comforted, as he took her into his embrace. Right now, he just wanted to comfort her, and get the diva to stop crying.

Kaitlyn shook her head no as more tears streamed down, "It's not okay. It's really not..." She drawled out and Sheamus sighed as he ran a large hand through her two toned colored hair.

"I swear it is... Everything is okay." He replied. "Just stop crying, please, Kaitie."

"Okay..." She replied as she tried to dry her tears, and she sniffled a little bit.

"Why can't you marry me?" He asked soothingly as he pressed his lips into her temple.

"You'll think it's stupid." Kaitlyn tried to argue as she sat up in the heart-shaped bed and covered her still naked body with the thin sheet.

Sheamus shook his head, "No I won't lass, promise." He said as he too sat up in the bed to wrap an arm around his significant other. It was silent for a moment until the Irishman heard Kaitlyn exhale.

"It's too much..." The hybrid diva said. "And all the stress will just make me have a miscarriage. I mean... Can I really plan a wedding while being pregnant? Think about it." She said as she looked over at Sheamus, her eyes boring into his. "We already almost lost the baby... I don't want to go through that again." She said softly as she felt the ginger rub a firm hand down her back to comfort her.

"I don't either." Sheamus replied.

"Then please, Shea..." Kaitlyn started. "Don't make me marry you."

Sheamus nodded, and laid back down in the bed. He was tired now, and felt rather ashamed that he didn't think of the stress situation before. He knew that Kaitlyn was going through a high risk pregnancy already... So why would he want to put her in danger again? Sometimes Sheamus felt like he didn't deserve Kaitlyn, he felt like he never did anything right. "I'm sorry." He then murmured as Kaitlyn laid back down with him.

"It's okay." Kaitlyn replied as she turned over to face the pale man. "I'm feeling tired, let's try to get some sleep." She suggested as she and Sheamus began to spoon in the small bed.

Sheamus merely nodded again, but in that moment, an idea popped into his head. "Kaitie." He started, "We can wait..." He said as a grin spread over his lips.

"Huh?" She questioned.

"We can wait until after the baby is born, then have the wedding ceremony. We can still get engaged, and have a long engagement." Sheamus said as he looked down at his girlfriend lovingly. He was too excited right now. Wasn't that every man's dream? To get married to a nice lady and have kids?

Kaitlyn smiled, "You're right..." She replied. "I don't know why I didn't think about it before."

"Kaitlyn, marry me." Sheamus said again and she nodded.

"Our baby can be in the wedding!" She laughed and Sheamus placed a tender kiss on her lips. This was practically the happiest moment he'd ever experienced in his life so far. He and Kaitlyn were now engaged, and they were going to be a happy family. Suddenly, the serious talk that he'd been meaning to have with Kaitlyn went through his head again. He knew it was now or never.

"Kaitie..." Sheamus started. "There's been something that I've been meaning to tell ya too." He said, "It's kind of important."

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"I'm gonna be a better person. We're not gonna fight anymore, and I'm going to be the best dad and husband ever. And I'll treat you like a princess, because Kaitie, you deserve it. You are my queen, and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm sorry for being an arse and messin' everything up, but I promise, I'm a changed man now, and I'll be better... Okay?" Sheamus questioned and said as he smiled and nodded his head. "I need to better, for you and the baby... For our family... And I'm not gonna mess up!"

Meanwhile, Kaitlyn had tears in her eyes as he was pouring all this out to her. This was how she knew that he was the one. They could talk about anything if they chose to do it. "You're not going to mess up." She repeated with a smile as more tears flowed down her cheeks. "Because I won't let you. And I'm gonna change too. We're gonna work together on this." Kaitlyn concluded.

"I love you Kaitie." Sheamus replied with a brilliant white smile.

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him again. But even though these promises were made, how long would the couple be able to keep up with them? There would still be fights, every couple had fights, it was inevitable. Sheamus just hoped that now Kaitlyn could have the safe pregnancy that she needed, and everything would be okay, but it's hard to tell what's going to happen in the future.


	11. Double Trouble

After Sheamus had proposed to Kaitlyn, and the two had their important talk, everything had seemed normal again. There was no more fighting between the newly engaged couple, and the two were completely and irrevocably infatuated with each other. It was like the engagement had brought back old feelings with the two, and their love had resurfaced again. They had spent many nights wrapped in each other's arms and the sheets. It was like a personal haven for the newly engaged couple, and they never wanted to leave it.

Kaitlyn was now about three and a half months pregnant. Her baby bump had gotten slightly bigger, and it was noticeable now, people could tell that she was pregnant, but barely. The hybrid diva had also began experiencing bits and pieces of morning sickness. She knew it was a little late in her pregnancy to be having it, but she also knew that every woman's pregnancy was different. Today, Sheamus was taking her to the doctor to get her very first ultrasound. They wouldn't be able to tell the gender yet, but they would still be able to see the baby for the very first time.

"Oh, I'm so nervous!" Kaitlyn exclaimed and Sheamus laughed at her as he helped her into the car.

"Are ya?" Sheamus asked as he went around to the driver's side of the car and got in. He put the key into the ignition and Kaitlyn nodded.

"Aren't you?" She questioned.

Sheamus shrugged, "More excited than nervous, I guess." He smiled over at Kaitlyn. The diva then grabbed his calloused hand and squeezed it before he revved the engine of the car and pulled out of the parking lot. The two were silent during the ride to the doctor's office. There was really nothing to be said because you could feel the excitement in the air between the two. Finally, when they arrived, Sheamus helped his fiancé out of the car and they waited in the waiting room.

"What do you think it looks like?" Kaitlyn asked as she and Sheamus were still waiting.

"Probably a baby... Just really small." He answered then looked over at the hybrid diva. "Is it weird that I can't wait until you're like... Really pregnant?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"What?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Like when you get bigger." The Irishman answered and Kaitlyn scoffed. "No no no...!" Sheamus defended, "Not in a bad way... I mean like when you get bigger, it will be more real, I think." He then laughed, "I need to stop putting my foot in my mouth." Kaitlyn merely chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. She thought it was sweet that he wanted to see her that way. It wouldn't be much longer, after all, she was already gaining a lot of weight.

Finally, the nurse called Kaitlyn's name, and she and Sheamus were lead to an examination room. She changed into a thin hospital gown and laid down on the table while Sheamus held her hand. The gel was cold as the doctor smoothed it over Kaitlyn's stomach and turned on the ultrasound machine as it hummed to life. "Alright, let's find the heartbeat first." The doctor said as she moved the little wand over Kaitlyn's abdomen. It was quiet in the room until they heard a faint whooshing sound, which was the baby's heartbeat.

"Why is it so fast?" Sheamus asked as he listened intently to the sound. Kaitlyn was wondering the exact same thing. Surely there wouldn't be anything wrong with the baby, right?

"I'm doing my best to figure that out." The doctor replied as she ran the wand over the hybrid diva's tummy some more. "Well... You guys are not going to believe this." The doctor said with a laugh. "You're having twins!"

"Twins?" Kaitlyn asked as she looked over at the monitor in disbelief. There was no way that it could be twins. It didn't run in her family, and it was usually a very rare occasion.

"There's baby one, and there's baby two." The doctor pointed out on the ultrasound monitor. "They're really small right now, but they're there." Kaitlyn and Sheamus then stared at the small screen looking at their babies. It looked like two blobs to be honest, but Kaitlyn felt a warmth in her heart because she knew that those were her and Sheamus' babies.

"There's really two of 'em in there?" The ginger asked and the doctor nodded.

"Wow..." Kaitlyn mused.

"Well, I guess you can get dressed, and I'll see you next month for your gender appointment!" The doctor said and left the room so Sheamus and Kaitlyn could get ready to leave. In the car, things were silent, that is, until Sheamus decided to break the somewhat awkward quietness.

"Twins, eh?" The Irishman said with a chuckle... "Do you think we can do it?" He then asked.

Kaitlyn laughed, "Of course we can do it." She replied with one of her genuinely sweet smiles. Sheamus melted at the sight, her smile was most definitely one of the things he truly loved about her. But suddenly, he felt like a terrible person, because he had to leave for Raw that night.

"Kaitie..." He started. "I have to leave tonight... For Raw." He added... He was upset because he knew that Kaitlyn probably wanted to celebrate the twin news by going on a date, and now he couldn't.

"Really?" She asked as she frowned a bit.

"I'm sorry..." Sheamus replied as he pulled the car into their apartment complex. He switched it off and the two sat there in silence.

"Can I come with you?" She asked suddenly and Sheamus was taken aback.

"Like, you want to travel with me?" He asked with a ginger eyebrow raised.

Kaitlyn nodded, "I just don't want to be alone." She said. "I'll be really careful, I promise!" She added hastily.

Sheamus sighed, then smiled, "Okay, you can come." After all, having Kaitlyn, his fiancé and the mother of his babies, with him should be a really good thing... At least, that's what he hoped.


	12. Good To Be Back

"Well, here we are." Sheamus said as he opened up the door for Kaitlyn.

"You know, I kind of missed staying in the hotels." Kaitlyn said as she and Sheamus walked into their hotel room rented for the night. She sat her small duffel bag down on top of the bed and started to fish around for her favorite mustache patterned pajama pants. Sheamus chuckled as he too sat his bag down. It was a late Sunday night and Sheamus had to be at Raw the next day. Kaitlyn had wanted to travel with him, and he obliged.

"Really?" Sheamus asked.

The hybrid diva shrugged, "I don't know, they just remind me of work... It feels good to be back here with everything. It feels nice." She added as she began to change into her night-clothes.

"Ah..." Sheamus replied as he too, stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the big bed. Kaitlyn then flipped off the light so that the only light in the room was from the barely lit window.

"I'm excited to see everyone tomorrow too." Kaitlyn added, "I miss Lay." She said referring to the British diva Layla. "And Nattie, and AJ... Everyone pretty much." She then climbed into the bed too, so that she and Sheamus could get some sleep. It was quiet for a moment in the luxurious hotel room, until the ginger cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Kaitie..." He started, "I don't think you should go to Raw tomorrow." He said. Kaitlyn scoffed and turned to look at him, her hazel eyes blazing back at the pale man.

"What?" She asked in barely a whisper.

"It's dangerous, for the babies." The Irishman told her.

"But Shea, I told you I would be careful!" Kaitlyn argued as she sat up in the bed, facing away from her fiancé. She couldn't believe that he would just bring her and leave her all alone at the hotel with nothing to do. "I'm capable of taking care of myself, and making sure the babies are okay. You can't just restrain me, I have a life to live too." She added.

Sheamus sighed, "Yeah Kaitie, I understand that... I'm just afraid of another miscarriage scare."

"And I told you I would be careful." The hybrid diva interrupted. "You can trust me." She insisted. The ginger took her words into consideration, and made a decision in that moment.

"Alright, I guess you'll be okay." Sheamus gave in. Kaitlyn then laid back down beside him and snuggled into his chest. She was so glad that the little misunderstanding hadn't escalated into a full-blown out fight. "I love you." Sheamus added.

Kaitlyn smiled, "I love you too, let's get some sleep."

The next morning, the couple went down to the hotel gym for a little bit of light exercises. After that, they showered and got ready for the Raw show. Kaitlyn was really excited because Sheamus had a match, and it had been a while since she had seen him in action. She was also excited to see all the divas. She hadn't seen them since she found out she was pregnant. It would be refreshing to talk to everyone.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to the locker room." Sheamus said, "I'll see you later, and be careful." He added as he wrapped his arms around the hybrid diva.

"I promise." She smiled and stepped up on her tip toes to give the Irishman a chaste kiss. "I love you."

"You too." He replied and turned to walk away. Kaitlyn watched for a few moments before she turned around and walked off to find the diva locker room. As soon as she walked in, she was bombarded with greetings and hugs and just so much love.

"Kaitlyn!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"You look so good!"

"Where have you been?"

"Ladies, ladies... One at a time please." Kaitlyn joked as she hugged all her friends. AJ, Natalya, Layla, and the Bellas were there that night. Kaitlyn really wasn't sure where the other divas were, maybe they had some time off. Who knew? She was just happy that she was reunited with her friends again.

"So it is true." Nikki Bella said as she glanced down at Kaitlyn's still small pregnant belly. The hybrid diva smiled a brilliant smile.

"Yeah, it is true... I was wondering if you guys knew." She replied. "You know, since I haven't really talked to any of you."

"Sheamus told Randy, and I guess the news spread." Natalya said with a shrug.

"Can I touch your belly?" AJ asked suddenly. Now this questioned alarmed Kaitlyn just a bit. No one had ever asked her this before, and she wasn't sure if it would be okay. It was just AJ though, surely she was safe?

"Uh... Sure?" She answered and guided AJ's hand to where the babies would be positioned at. The black widow felt around a bit until she frowned from disappointment. "Oh!" Kaitlyn interrupted, "You can't feel them yet, I'm not even four months." It was quiet in the locker room until Layla laughed.

"Love?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Kaitlyn replied.

"Did you just say them? As in two?" Layla asked.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm having twins?" Kaitlyn said lightly, trying to make a joke out of it.

"What?" They all shouted.

"And Sheamus and I are engaged..." She added slowly.

"Kaitlyn!"

"You have to tell us everything." Natalya said, and Kaitlyn did. In that moment, Kaitlyn was glad that Sheamus let her travel with him. She was so happy that she got to see all her friends again, and hopefully everything would keep going smoothly, and she'd be able to do this more often. The hybrid diva was happy, and at this moment, she was content with where her life was. But she still didn't know what the future held.


	13. Oh, The Hormones

Kaitlyn was now four months pregnant; which meant that her stomach was now noticeable and if one looked at her, you'd be able to tell she was actually pregnant. Her morning sickness had stopped, and she was healthy. In a few weeks, she'd be able to go to the doctor and find out the gender of her babies. Things were going quite well for she and Sheamus as the two continued to travel together. Kaitlyn had kept her promise, and had been extremely careful while at the shows. Sheamus had been nothing but supportive of his fiancé, and once again, the couple was a great team.

However, there was one little tiny thing that got on Sheamus' nerves. What was it? Kaitlyn's hormones. It was like one second she was hot, the next second she was cold. She ate a lot, and she cried a lot, and worst of all, she was always horny. It was something that the Irishman had never ever seen before. She was acting like a whole different person. Hell, he even had to call the doctor to make sure it was normal. One night it got so bad, he had to get up at four in the morning just to go get the hybrid diva some ice cream. But sometimes, Sheamus didn't mind. He would do all these things for Kaitlyn because he loved her.

Tonight, the couple was at another Monday Night Raw, and Kaitlyn was waiting around in the catering area snacking on some food. Sheamus had a match against Wade Barrett, which had nothing to do with his current storyline, but Kaitlyn didn't care about any of that junk. She just stood there and watched the big TV, memorizing every single thing about Sheamus' pale muscular body. Her hazel eyes followed his every move as he wrestled Wade, and she thought that he looked so incredibly sexy. She knew she had to have him, right here, right now.

"Kaitlyn?" Natalya asked from out of nowhere, pulling the hybrid diva out of her dirty thoughts.

Kaitlyn jumped and turned around, "Uh yeah?" She asked.

"Is, uh, everything okay? You were staring at the TV pretty hard." Natalya joked.

"Everything's fine Nattie." Kaitlyn smiled and she turned back around to the TV just in time to see Sheamus' hand raised in victory. "I gotta go." Kaitlyn added as she made her way to the gorilla position to greet her fiancé. She watched as he came through the curtain, out of breath and still covered head to toe in sweat.

"Ya see the match?" He asked the hybrid diva with a grin. Kaitlyn merely said nothing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his as she placed a feverish kiss to his slightly chapped lips. She didn't care about the sweat, she didn't care that they were in a public place, and she didn't care that people were watching them. She was turned on, and she wanted Sheamus like no other. The ginger kissed back, only because he didn't want Kaitlyn to feel neglected, but when she tried to deepen the kiss, that's when he pulled away. "Kaitie, what's gotten into you?" He asked a little confused.

Kaitlyn looked up at him, her hazel eyes filled with lust, "I want you." She said huskily, and Sheamus' eyes widened in realization.

"Now?" He asked as he pulled Kaitlyn to the side.

She nodded, "Right here, right now." Sheamus wanted more that anything to oblige to her wants but he knew better. Now this wasn't like the normal Kaitlyn, so the Irishman knew that it was the hormones talking. He knew that she would never want to have sex in a public place, let alone at work.

"We can't." He argued.

Kaitlyn frowned, "Why not?" She asked.

"Can't ya just wait until we get back to the hotel?" Sheamus asked her with a small smile. Suddenly, Kaitlyn started crying! Sheamus' eyes widened with alarm, "Kaitie, come on... What is it?" He asked gently as he knelt down to her height so they could make eye contact.

"I know why you don't want to." She told him as a matter of fact. "You think I'm fat and gross, don't you?" She retorted as she wiped away her tears and looked up at him. Sheamus chuckled. Now where in the hell would she get that idea from?

"Kaitie, no, no. That's not it at all." He replied. "I just want the privacy," He tried to convince, "I don't want anyone to see us."

"You're lying." She retorted almost immediately.

"No I'm not!" Sheamus replied.

"Promise?" She asked.

He nodded, "I swear, and if you just wait until the show is over, as soon as we get back to the hotel, I will make love to you. Okay?" He added as he cupped her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Kaitlyn nodded and gave the Irishman a small smile.

"I love you." She said and he bent down to kiss her on the cheek, and the two made their separate ways. Sheamus then thanked his lucky stars that he was a smooth talker, or else he might have never gotten out of that situation. Those damn pregnancy hormones would be the death of him.

Later that night, Sheamus kept true to his word about being intimate with Kaitlyn. He had looked forward to this moment nearly all night, and they were both ready. As soon as they walked through the door of the hotel room, the two were pawing at each other and kissing each other hungrily, and just trying to get their clothes off. "You know I always keep my promises." He whispered huskily before engaging in a kiss. Kaitlyn was never the one to want to have sex all the time, so Sheamus was going to enjoy these moments for as long as he could.

He laid Kaitlyn down on the bed gently so that the two were in the spooning position, and he entered her from behind; this was new for the both of them. "Oh Sheamus..." The hybrid diva moaned as the two rocked together and made love. He knew that she was insecure about her body since she was pregnant, but he was determined to show her otherwise. Finally, the two were done, and they laid there in the quiet of the night, just enjoying each other's bliss. Suddenly, Kaitlyn spoke, "How about a foot rub?" She said with a little giggle.

Sheamus sighed, "Just this once."

"Oh, you know we have to go to the doctor too? Next week I think." Kaitlyn said as Sheamus began his foot rub. "I hope we have girls." She smiled.

"I don't care what we have." Sheamus replied. "I just want to know."

"Everybody says that." She retorted as she enjoyed the foot rub.

"It's true though." Sheamus smiled and he kissed Kaitlyn's belly. They were both excited to go to the next ultrasound, and hopefully the babies would be healthy and okay.


	14. Boys or Girls?

Today was the big day! Kaitlyn was finally five months pregnant, which meant that her pregnant belly was huge now! It stuck out so much that she couldn't even see her feet. But it was mostly because of the twins. The hybrid diva spent most of her time sleeping in the hotel rooms now when she traveled with Sheamus. She didn't really have energy anymore because of the babies. Now at five months along in the pregnancy, Kaitlyn and Sheamus could finally go to the doctor and find out the gender of the babies. The couple was practically bubbling with excitement as they entered their car and started the short drive to the doctor's office.

"What do you want them to be? The babies...?" Kaitlyn asked as she turned down the car radio. She was so excited about finally going to the doctor. Not only would they find out the genders, but she would get to see what the twins looked like as well.

Sheamus chuckled, "I don't really care, lass. I just want them here already." He said as he kissed Kaitlyn's hand.

"I really want them to be girls..." Kaitlyn sighed as the two drove along in comfortable conversation. "A boy would be nice too though, and he would probably look like you. We could have a little ginger baby!" She added as she looked up at Sheamus with loving eyes and laughed slightly.

"Well, we could get lucky and have one of each!" Sheamus shrugged. In his mind, he didn't really care what gender their kids would be. He just wanted Kaitlyn and the babies to be healthy. That was all that mattered to him. He just wanted his fiancé to have a safe pregnancy, and for everything to be okay.

"One of each would be awesome!" Kaitlyn gushed, and she began thinking of cute little baby names in her head. If they were boys, she would probably let Sheamus help pick out the names, but she wasn't sure yet. It was quiet again for a few more moments as they continued to drive, that is, until the Irishman broke the silence.

"That reminds me," Sheamus started, "What do you think about looking for a house soon?" He asked. "We can't really raise twins in an apartment." He joked.

"That's a good idea!" The hybrid diva said, "We can start looking soon too!"

"And after we get a house, we can do the nurseries, and I was talking to Nattie, Layla, and AJ... They said they wanted to throw ya a baby shower and invite all the divas." He said. "I told them it was okay, we're going to need a lot of stuff anyway." He added.

"That sounds great." Kaitlyn sighed in bliss as she sat back in her seat. Her life was playing out in front of her, and she loved it. She couldn't wait for the babies to get here. And of course, after the babies were born, she and Sheamus would have the wedding of her dreams. Everything would be perfect.

Soon they arrived at the small, homey doctor's office and the couple was put into a tiny, white-walled examination room. Kaitlyn laid on the small exam bed in the standard gown while Sheamus stood there and held her hand for support. He could never get over how amazing these ultrasounds were. A part of him just couldn't believe that those were his children. The doctor was using 3D ultrasound equipment so you could actually see real babies, instead of the black and white blobs that were so hard to make out.

Finally the doctor came in the room, gathering all the necessary items to perform the ultrasound. Kaitlyn's pregnant tummy looked huge while she was laying flat on her back. The doctor then ran the cold sonogram wand over her stomach, and searched for the babies. It wasn't long before they found the heartbeats, and finally, the babies. "Ready to know the genders?" The doctor asked as he looked intently at the monitor.

"Yes, please!" Kaitlyn replied in anticipation.

"You're having girls!" The doctor announced as he turned the small monitor around so that the couple could see it. The twins were definitely fraternal, because they looked nothing alike. Of course, they would be different when they finally came into the world.

"They're so cute..." The hybrid diva said as she studied the screen. The babies were both curled up and one of them were sucking her thumb. Their cheeks were chubby, and you couldn't really tell if they looked more like Kaitlyn or Sheamus yet. Suddenly, the babies started to kick each other and Kaitlyn laughed. "They're playing together!"

"Can you feel that?" Sheamus asked, "Them moving around?"

Kaitlyn nodded, "A little, it's not so strong yet."

"Really?"

"It feels like a butterfly!" She said as she grabbed the ginger's hand and placed it over her tummy. He felt the small movements and he smiled to himself.

"Now we have to pick out names." The Irishman said with a slight grin as he stroked Kaitlyn's hand with his thumb.

"I'm so excited!" Kaitlyn exclaimed as she pulled Sheamus down for a chaste kiss. Finally, the doctor interrupted them.

"Alright, Kaitlyn..." The doctor started, "Everything looks normal and healthy, but since we're nearing your due date I want you to be extra careful. Keep taking it easy, no stress. Because you're pregnant with twins, you have a higher risk of going into labor early. We don't want that, because then that might complicate things. Okay?" The doctor said and Kaitlyn nodded. She was going to make sure that the rest of her pregnancy went smoothly. The hybrid diva was excited too, because now she could start buying clothes and stuff for the babies, and have a baby shower after she and Sheamus found a house. The future was looking brighter, and she couldn't wait to give birth.


	15. Househunting

"All ready to go lass?" Sheamus asked as he stood at the front door of the small Florida apartment waiting for his fiancé, Kaitlyn. The two were going to look for, and hopefully buy a house today, in the same area that they lived in now. They wanted at least a three bedroom house so that there was enough bedrooms for the twins when they got older, and they wanted a big yard and a safe neighborhood so the girls would be able to play outside together.

Kaitlyn then sighed and emerged from the bedroom, waddling slightly with a newspaper in her small hand. She was looking at the housing ads, and boy had her pregnant stomach gotten stomach gotten huge. But at nearly six months pregnant, it was totally normal. "I'm ready." She said a little too glum as she looked up at her fiancé.

"What's the matter?" Sheamus asked as he looked over the glowing pregnant diva who was wearing a big sundress. His emerald eyes then glanced down to her protruding stomach and he smiled. He still couldn't believe that all this was happening; that the love of his life was bearing his little girls, and that they would be married soon too.

"I just feel like I've gained about a million pounds." Kaitlyn said as she knitted her dark eyebrows together in much disdain, "And to be quite honest, it's all going to my ass." She added as she let the newspaper fall to her side. "Look." She said as she turned around. Although, she had gained a lot of weight, it was completely normal for someone who was expecting twins. This was just her insecurities coming out again.

Sheamus chuckled, "You look beautiful, I promise." He smiled at her, "And so does your arse." The Irishman added, this time making Kaitlyn let out a small snort. The diva then stepped up on her tip toes to kiss Sheamus on the cheek. She was just so excited about finally getting out of this tiny apartment. Albeit, she and Sheamus did have a lot of good memories here, she was just so ready to move on. The future was becoming real, and she was loving every minute of it.

"How are my girls today?" The ginger asked as he placed a large hand over Kaitlyn's stomach.

"They've moved around a lot, I can feel them all the time." She answered.

"Looks like our little lasses are going to be energetic." Sheamus joked as he bent over to kiss the diva's stomach. Kaitlyn smiled, he was going to be such a good daddy when the girls finally got her. The hybrid diva was still thinking of some names too.

"Okay, then." Kaitlyn smiled, "Let's go." She said as she felt the ginger grab her hand and squeeze it. The couple then made their way to the car, and drove around looking for houses for sale. "So what kind of house do you want?" She asked after they had been driving for a bit.

"Doesn't matter to me, as long as we got a roof over our heads." Sheamus said. "You can pick out the house, I don't care."

"Really?" Kaitlyn asked and her fiancé nodded.

"And if you don't see anything you like, don't worry, there's always tomorrow." The Irishman said as he grabbed the diva's hand again. She smiled up at him, and she was more than ready to find a house.

After a few hours had passed, the couple still couldn't find just the right house. They had been to at least four different locations, but Kaitlyn didn't like any of them. In each house, she had found something wrong with it. Nothing was what she wanted. The hybrid diva was finally about to just give up and tell Sheamus she wanted to go home, that is, until she spotted the perfect little modern home. It was fairly close to their old apartment building, so how did they miss it in the first place?

"What about that one?" Kaitlyn asked as she pointed to it from the car window. It looked like it had two floors, and the outside was just perfect. The color of the house was very pale, almost a light peach color, and had white detailing on the trims and such. There was also a garage for cars, and a big yard. It had big open windows, and a front porch with a swing. It was simple, yet elegant at the same time, and at that point Kaitlyn knew she wanted it.

"Do you like it?" Sheamus asked.

"It's perfect, and the newspaper says it's got four bedrooms." She replied. "Can we go look inside?" She asked as she looked over at her significant other with big hazel doe eyes.

The Irishman chuckled, "Sure, let's go." He said as he parked the car in the small driveway and the two headed inside. The downstairs had a big open area for the kitchen and the living room to be. With brand new islands and cabinets, the kitchen was in good shape. There was also enough room for a big table. The living room was big too and there was so much space. The upstairs led to a long hallway where there were four bedrooms, and a bathroom. The house didn't need hardly any work, just some new carpet and paint, but overall, it was in great condition. "So what do you think?" Sheamus asked when the couple finished looking around.

"I think this is it, Shea..." Kaitlyn replied as she embraced him. "Everything is just so perfect here." She added.

"I like it too." Sheamus answered. "I think we should get it."

"Really?" Kaitlyn asked.

He nodded, "Really." He said as he pulled out his cell phone to call the realtor about the house. Kaitlyn watched as Sheamus talked on the phone, negotiating so they could get the house. Finally, after about 20 minutes, he hung up.

"So what'd they say?" The hybrid diva asked with much nervousness in her voice.

Sheamus turned around and smiled at his fiancé, "It's ours!"

"No freaking way!" Kaitlyn yelled as she was embraced and kissed by Sheamus. The two then took their time in celebrating until finally, Kaitlyn pulled away. "So..." She started, "When can we move in?"


End file.
